


The  Wager

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-09
Updated: 2007-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Ron makes a bet with Hermione





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Hermione was drifting in a place between deep sleep and consciousness. She could still feel the warmth radiating from the dying fire and it lulled her further into sleep. She let a soft moan escape her lips as the dream came.

Ron stood before her—firelight glimmering off his red hair, his blue eyes darkened with desire as they raked up and down her body. She allowed her eyes to trail the thin line of hair that ran from his chest to below the waistband of his boxers. She stretched out her hand, intending to slide her fingers through that crisp hair, but he thwarted her movements. He captured her hand with his and drew it to his lips. He drew her index finger into his mouth and sucked. The sensation was maddening and it sent hot fire directly to her center—Merlin, she ached for him…to touch her…please her. She sucked in a large quantity of air and held it when he dropped to his knees, inching up her nightgown. He bunched it around her waist and his groan echoed through the room when he discovered she wasn’t wearing any knickers. Her body shook as he slid his fingers through her folds, across her clit, and his name spilled from her lips in a breathless moan. He looked up at her and she trembled at the heat in his eyes. His lip curled into a feral grin and his eyes darkened further as they searched hers.

His breath was hot against her skin as he blew on her mons before darting his tongue out to taste her. He drew back and licked his lips as he nudged her legs aside opening her further. She cried out his name as he latched onto her clit with his lips and thrust two fingers deep inside her.

It was so real…it felt like so much more than a dream…

Hermione awoke slowly desperately trying to hang on to her dream. Her eyes flew open wide as she came fully awake and realized this was no dream. She could still feel his tongue dancing against her. She couldn’t see him and she shook her head, moaning his name softly. The invisibility cloak…she thought dimly as she lifted her hips, trying to bring him closer.

Hermione knew anyone could walk in and see them—see her body flushed with pleasure as Ron teased her center. The thought alone should have cooled her desire but in reality it fueled her need. She wanted him inside her…hard and throbbing.

His fingers were moving quickly and he curved them a bit to hit a spot that made her body come alive. There was a roaring sound in her ears and she bit her lip to keep from screaming and waking the whole tower with her cries. His tongue darted over her and his lips closed around her clit. Then she was falling off the edge. His lips pulled at her clit…his tongue dancing over it…his fingers thrusting in and out of her… it was all too much. She bit her lip hard enough to break the skin as she came…the pain only heightening her pleasure as her release spilled over her.

There was no time to recover. She heard his clothes practically being ripped from his body and she gasped when he hooked his hands around her calves. He draped them over the arms of the chair and plunged into her. His lips claimed hers as he pulled out and then quickly buried himself inside her again. Their tongues danced together, brushing against each other, fighting for control until they had to break for air. He pulled his lips from hers and latched on to her pulse point as he pounded into her.

“So wet…you’re driving me mad…” he muttered against her neck.

She ran her hands over the curve of his arse…digging her nails into the firm flesh as he throbbed inside her. She moaned in the back of her throat each thrust of his hips brought her closer to the edge of bliss.

“Deeper… I need to feel you deeper.”

He drove into her hard and the sound of their flesh slapping together filled the common room. The room smelled of sex and her senses were quickly overloading.

She opened her eyes, overcome with the need to see them…to see him sliding his cock in and out of her. She struggled for a moment to get them open and looked down to where they were joined. She watched his cock, slick with her need for him, as it withdrew before sliding back home. She couldn’t stop watching…it was erotic and hot. She felt his gaze on her as her hand slid down her body to her center. He actually whimpered when she slid two fingers over and around her clit. She felt his cock brushing against the back of her hand as he drew his hips back and reveled in the growl he released from deep inside him.

“Fuck! Touch yourself while I fuck you,” he grunted, “Does it feel good…do you want more?”

“Yes…”

He pulled completely out of her and she moaned at the loss… He entwined his hand in her hair and forced her to look up at him before plunging back inside her. He drove her back into the chair and she almost screamed out from the pleasure that was rocking her body. She was so close…only a few more thrust…and she’d find release again.

“Beg me…beg me to let you come!”

Her eyes locked on his face and she could see the tight control he had over his body. The most wicked part of her…the one she tried to hide behind her common sense and logic… wanted to see that control snapped in half.

She moaned again as he pulled out completely and brushed her hand aside. She shook when he gripped his cock in his free hand—he slid it up and over her clit several times before hovering at her entrance again. His thumb was teasing her clit, brushing softly over it. There was raw lust in his eyes when she forced herself to meet his gaze.

“Do you want to come…beg me to make you come…”

Hermione was at her breaking point…lust and love for him warred in her head. She pushed her hips towards him trying to force him inside her again and he simply pulled his hips further back. His thumb was caressing her in earnest now and the last strain of sanity...not to mention pride…slipped away.

She tossed her head back and forth against the high back of the chair and when she spoke she didn’t recognize the desperate woman using her voice.

“Please make me come! Fuck me hard!”

Her words snapped some of his control and he plunged back inside her. He angled his hips and swiveled them so that with each downward motion his cock brushed against her clit. She raked her fingernails down his back and was pleased when he moaned loudly.

She opened her eyes to watch him—his face was lined in a mixture of intense pleasure, beads of sweat had broken out along his brow, and he was softly moaning her name.

The sound of her name falling from his lips pushed her over the edge and she came in a flash of white heat that almost blinded her. Her body tensed and shook from the pleasure radiating from her center outwards…flowing like molten lava over her.

She couldn’t stop screaming his name….

He thrust forward relentlessly unable to control himself…and then he was spilling into her.

“Hermione!”

Her eyes flew open and she was struck again by how beautiful he was when he came. His head fell backwards and she could see the trembling in his body. A grimace of pleasure washed across his face before he collapsed on her, breathing heavily.

Ron rested his forehead against hers and their breath mingled as they struggled to regain control of themselves. She trailed her fingers along his spine and felt his body shake in response to her light touch.

He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her softly. She reveled in the sweetness before groaning softly as he pulled out of her. He bent down and pulled his pajama bottoms back on and then pulled her nightgown back down over her legs.

He picked her up and settled into the chair with her on his lap. She snuggled closer and breathed in the musky scent remaining from his aftershave. She loved the way he smelled…it never failed to remind her of the summer he had finally given in and kissed her senseless in front of his entire family.

“So, my little bookworm, did you like my newest way to wake you up?”

She could feel him smiling against the top of her head and planted a brief kiss to his jaw.

“I’d say it was very nice.”

“Nice? That’s it?” He asked, sighing dramatically, “I think it definitely deserves top marks.”

She couldn’t help but giggle and was instantly embarrassed by it. She did not giggle…she was not a giggler.

“I’d say you earned,” she paused, pretending to contemplate her answer. “An E—exceeds expectations. Now if only you’d do as well on your NEWTs.”

“I think this is every bit as important as our NEWTs,” he murmured, bending to kiss her lips, “and much more fun to study for.”

She could see the mischief dancing in his eyes and raised her hand to run her fingers through her hair.

“You know I love to study.”

She took the initiative this time, kissing him slowly, savoring the taste of him on her tongue.

“Hmmm…” he said sounding completely breathless, “is that what you were doing down here? Studying?”

Her eyes fell on the paperback book that had fallen from her hands when she drifted off. She said a silent prayer that he wouldn’t notice…and if he did, he wouldn’t pick the book up.

His eyes followed her gaze and landed directly on the book. His eyebrow rose when he caught a glimpse of the cover and before she could stop him he had bent down and picked it up.

“A little light reading?” He waggled his eyebrows at her and she felt her face grow hot at his words, “Black Lace…is this by a witch? Full of dark arts?”

“I can read if I want,” Hermione said haughtily. “Or has there been a ban put on reading for pleasure.”

She tried to grab the book from him and he held it above his head. She lifted herself off his lap and strained to reach it to no avail.

“Ron! Give me my book!”

“Did you know you’re beautiful when you’re angry?”

She glared at him—it was a look that froze almost everyone she knew but it simply made Ron’s smirk grow wider. She could see the anticipation in his eyes—he was itching for an argument just to see her get all riled up.

“Why don’t you want me to read the book? Are you afraid I’ll discover some dirty little secret that no one…not even I…know about you?”

He was taunting her and the best way to handle it was to give in. She slumped back down on his lap and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Go on then,” she practically snarled, “What are you waiting for.”

He lowered the book and it fell open to where Hermione had left off. She squared her shoulders as she watched his eyes skate over the page. His eyes widened in surprise, his breathe hitched as he read, and suddenly he was shifting below her. He squirmed as though slightly uncomfortably.

“Bloody hell! You’re reading trash! Where did you get it?”

“My Mum,” Hermione could feel the blush spreading across her cheeks, “She thought it might be educational.”

“Educational!” Ron his eyes wide with disbelief, “Hermione--no witch acts like that. It’s just not possible to turn a man on that much!”

She saw his ears turning pink and couldn’t help but grin. He looked decidedly uncomfortable—although to be fair she couldn’t tell if it was from embarrassment or arousal.

“I assure you it’s possible!”

He gestured wildly with his hands at the open book. His Adam’s apple bobbed attractively as he swallowed several times before speaking.

“Men just don’t lose control like that! We make women beg, not the other way around!”

She sat quietly in his lap and pondered his declaration. She hadn’t told him…it was her deepest desire…her most private secret—she wanted to make him lose control. She wanted his passion—all of it—and he’d been holding back. Perhaps he was afraid of hurting her or scaring her, but regardless, she wanted to see the fire she knew burned with in him.

“I promise you they do, you were almost there tonight, weren’t you?”

She trailed her finger along his arm and felt gooseflesh break out under her fingertips.

“You couldn’t do that—there’s no way you’re... well you’re…Hermione!”

She was torn between being hurt and taking up the unspoken challenge he was issuing. He was right in a way. She had never really initiated a sexual encounter between them—she participated enthusiastically but she’d never taken the bold step of seducing him.

“You want to wager on it?”

She met his gaze evenly and didn’t look away. His face was a mask of excitement and sudden awareness. He was studying her—trying to gauge how serious she was.

“It’s not possible, there’s nothing you could do,” he repeated hoarsely. “You could never do those things. I’d have you on your knees begging me first.”

“Are you sure?” She asked pursing her lips at him, “You don’t believe I could break your self control? Have you so hard that you would beg me to let you fuck me?”

She had to be blunt and straightforward for him to get the point. She continued, her eyes never breaking contact from his, “You don’t think I’m capable of driving you to madness?”

She slid her hand along his thigh gently massaging the muscles there. She saw him swallow hard and she felt his muscles flex under her touch.

“There’s nothing you could do…you don’t have it in you.”

“Admit it—the thought of me reading that book turns you on,” she said pressing a kiss to his neck, “Are you sure you don’t want to wager on it?”

She lifted her head so her lips were inches from his. He was panting and she could see the wheels spinning in his head.

“What are the terms?”

“When I win you have to help me knit hats for the House Elves.”

She cupped his arousal through his pajama bottoms and slid her finger along his erection.

“What do you want if you win?” She whispered, placing a soft kiss on his lips as she stroked him, “What will be your prize?”

His eyes were glazing over with desire and she could tell he was fighting to suppress it.

“You have to let me tell Harry about us,” he managed a small smile before his eyes slid closed.

She stroked his length firmly, kissing him, parting his lips with her tongue. She felt the need radiating off of him and she broke the kiss.

She stood up and held out her hand to him, firmly shaking his.

“All right—tomorrow then—meet me here at midnight tomorrow.”

She turned and started towards the stairs leading to the head girl’s room.

“You’re leaving!”

“Well, yes.” She couldn’t help but grin at him, “Patience is a virtue.”

She darted up the stairs without looking back and when she reached her room she entered and shut the door behind her.

“I do have the bollocks to do this,” she said out loud, “I can do it.”

Hermione awoke just as dawn was breaking across the horizon. She stretched her arms above her head and yawned. She had only drifted off to sleep around four-thirty in the morning. She planned to keep him in a constant state of arousal…build the anticipation…so when she finally had him alone tonight he would be aching for her. The mere thought sent shivers through her body and the image of Ron totally out of control caused a delicious ache in her center.

She reluctantly got out of bed and put on her dressing gown. She was going to beat Ron to the Prefects bathroom or at least arrive just after him.

~

She heard the water running as soon as she entered the room. The air was moist with steam so thick that it clouded her vision for a moment. A deep baritone filled the room and Hermione stifled her laughter with her hand.

“Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,” Ron sang.

Merlin--he might be the worse singer I have ever heard, Hermione thought as she traversed the corridor leading to the shower room. Her heart skipped a beat as she entered the room and caught her first glimpse of him.

His back was to her and she let her eyes wander down the supple muscles on his back. As he scrubbed his chest they rippled and tightened—beads of water poured over him and she bit her lip to keep from moaning as she followed a drop that trailed from his shoulders, down his back , and over the curve of his arse. He turned around then and she fought to regain her breath. While the backside of him was intriguing the front was spectacular. His shoulders and chest were broad…a line of hair which had darkened to a deep auburn ran a line down, tapering off when it reached his hips.

Ron’s singing trailed off and his eyes widened in surprise when they met hers. He recovered quickly and smiled smugly.

“Come to beg me, Hermione?”

The prat actually was smirking at her. He was going to wind up paying for his attitude…she would make certain of that. She allowed her eyes to trail down his body and his cock hardened under her gaze. She licked her lips and looked back up into his eyes.

“No, I want to watch you.”

He swallowed hard, his Adam’s apple bobbing in a most delicious way, and she wanted to nibble the tender skin there at the base of his neck. His eyes were wide and she allowed herself another glance at his erection—she was certain she saw it twitch.

“You want to watch?”

She took off her dressing gown and revealed the skimpy nightgown she wore. She kept her eyes locked with his and ran her fingertips down her neck and across the bodice of her gown. He took a step towards her and she held her free hand up to stop him.

“Show me…Show me what you do when we’re apart…Show me how you touch yourself.”

He opened his mouth to speak and Hermione almost laughed at the dazed expression on his face. She was torn—on one hand she wanted to watch him—on the other she wanted him to take her right there in the shower until she begged him for mercy. Her nightgown was growing damp from the steam and she slid her hand down to the hem and lifted it slowly…revealing, inch-by-inch, her legs and thighs. She ran her hand up and under the dress and let her fingers dance over her clit. She moaned softly and heard his answering groan.

“I touch myself when I’m not with you,” she whispered, “I imagine your hands teasing me…pleasuring me…When I come…I have to bite my pillow to keep from waking the house, crying out your name.”

She sat down on one of the benches lining the walls of the shower room and waited. She was rewarded almost instantly.

His hand was sliding up and down his erection slowly…and he grunted with each pull of his hand. His head was thrown back—his face a mask of both pleasure and agony. His jaw was clenched tight and Hermione could see the muscle twitch along his jaw line.

She wanted to touch herself…she wanted to push his hand aside and feel him throbbing in her mouth…but it would spoil the spell that she was so carefully weaving around him.

“Do you imagine that’s my mouth instead of your hand…pulling at your cock…sucking you?”

“Fuck yes!”

His strokes grew harder, almost angry, and his moan echoed against the tiles. With each stroke of his hand he was running his thumb across the head of his cock, and Hermione filed that bit of information away.

“I’m so wet. Do you fantasize about fucking me, Ron?”

His hips were thrusting forward now…his leg muscles were clenched and tight, and he was bent slightly at the knees. His whole body was shaking and his eyes flew open and met hers.

“Yes—thousands of times…” he panted.

“Come for me, Ron.”

His strokes grew erratic and he was moaning her name like a prayer over and over. His hand worked his cock and she marveled at how beautiful he was. He was watching her closely and she couldn’t resist sliding her fingers under her nightgown once more.

That was all it took and he shouted out her name as his release overtook him. His eyes slid closed and he collapsed against the tile. His ragged breathing filled the room and his body was trembling from the force of his orgasm.

She watched him for a moment before slipping her dressing gown on and taking her leave of the showers. She headed back to her room—to shower in the privacy of the Head Girl’s bathroom.

It was time for phase two.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione arrived at breakfast late for the first time in her seven years at Hogwarts. She had lingered in the shower, lost in the memory of how Ron had looked in the shower room. Images of the water pouring over him as he brought himself to climax assaulted her—she could still hear him whispering her name when she closed her eyes, and it had only taken moments to find her own release. Being fifteen minutes late to breakfast was something she really had no control over actually—she just couldn’t help herself.

She sat down between Ron and Ginny. Harry grinned at her from across the table as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

“Did you decide to have a bit of a lie in?” Harry asked as she gave a sigh of pleasure, taking a drink of her coffee.

“No, I had to go to the owlery to send a letter.”

She felt Ron stiffen beside her and almost felt bad for him. He was still jealous of Viktor, although she had proven time and again that he was just a friend. A tiny part of her thrilled at the knowledge that he was possessive enough to be jealous—that despite his confidence when they were alone together, underneath it all he was still a bit insecure.

“I had to send my response to Viktor,” she said softly, laying her hand on his thigh under the table.

Hermione caught the look that Harry and Ginny exchanged and knew they were waiting for Ron to explode. She calmly took another drink of coffee and smiled around the rim of the cup when several owls flew in to deliver the morning post.

A large tawny owl swooped down in front of Ron and dropped a letter on to his plate. She picked her copy of the Daily Prophet, pretending to be engrossed in it, but watched Ron out of the corner of her eye. Her hand remained on his thigh as he opened the letter and she waited for his reaction.

Ron,

Thank you for letting me fulfill one of my fantasies this morning. You were magnificent. I arrived back in my room and the memory of the way you looked as you touched yourself overwhelmed me. Just the image of the water flowing across your body made me wet. Do you want me to tell you what I did? How I pleasured myself in the shower, imagining it was your hands running over my breasts, drawing them to hard points? That it was your mouth between my legs, your tongue pleasuring me to completion?

She felt the muscles in his thigh clench and felt the tremor of his leg shaking under her fingertips. The knowledge that her note was turning him on sent a delicious thrill of power through her. He was hers for the taking and he knew it. The thought alone made her flush with excitement and spurred her on. She trailed her fingers up and down his thigh in slow circles…coming close but not quite touching the erection that was tenting his trousers. She saw his hand shake but he kept his expression neutral and continued reading. His eyes were flying over the parchment and she reveled in her power over him.

When I was watching you—it took every bit of will power I had to not fall to my knees before you and take you into my mouth. Merlin, I wanted to feel you throbbing between my lips as I slid my mouth up and down your cock. I wanted to feel the tremor in your legs and your hands in my hair guiding my movements…

She picked up her coffee cup and took another drink—determined to keep her expression neutral as she slid her fingers to the zipper of his trousers. She slowly worked it downwards, coughing quietly to conceal the rasping it made, and she slid her hand inside. He was hot to the touch and she felt his cock twitch as she slid her fingers over him. His eyes slid closed as she stroked him, and quickly flew open again. He was biting his lip and his eyes were glazing over. She was pleased when he continued to read and she held her breath waiting for his reaction to the next part of her letter.

Then you would have lifted me up and thrust inside me hard, driving my head back against the wall, our bodies sliding together, you filling me. The water from the shower was pounding into me and I could feel you there inside me when I came. Do you know, I screamed your name when I came—it echoed off the tile in my shower and I’m surprised no one heard it.

No one makes me feel the way that you do…yours is the only name that ever falls from my lips.

Until tonight,

Love from,

Hermione

She drew her hand from his trousers as he finished reading—his groan of frustration caused Harry to give them a sharp look, and she busied herself gathering her books.

“Who was the letter from?”

“My mum,” Ron answered, “asking me when I planned to put my Auror application in.”

Hermione laughed inside knowing, Ron had done that weeks ago. She had helped him with the essay.

“I’ve got to go to Arithmacy early. Professor Vector wanted to discuss my extra credit project. I’ll see the two of you in Potions.”

She felt Ron’s eye following her as she left the Great Hall and she smiled in satisfaction. Potions was going to be enjoyable today.

~~

Hermione arrived to meet Harry and Ron for Potions and barely managed to suppress her amusement at the look Ron gave her. He looked frightened, wary, and more than a little bit suspicious. She led the three of them to a table and sat down in the center seat. She saw Harry’s eyes widen in surprise before he shook his head and sat down to her left. Ron grumbled under his breath and sat down on her right; he leaned in closer, and she could smell the musk from his aftershave mixed with peppermint. Her stomach clenched and she turned to offer him an innocent smile. His lips were inches from hers and for a moment their eyes locked and she thought he might kiss her.

“You’re playing with fire, Hermione,” he said softly, “be careful; you might get burned.” His eyes darted from her lips to her eyes before he moved away.

“I like it hot, Ron.”

Snape stormed in the room in his usually foul mood and began his lecture on how to make Dreamless Draughts; the class scrambled to get their quills and paper out. She managed to brush her hand against his thigh as she bent to get her quill and heard him inhale sharply. She got a fleeting glimpse of the front of his trousers and was pleased to see his erection tenting the front of his trousers. She sat back up and pretended to be engrossed with taking notes. She felt his body relax next to her and heard the small sigh of relief that escaped his lips.

Surely he didn’t think he was going to get off that easy. He should know by now she never backed down from a challenge—especially one from him. She scooted her chair a bit closer to him and nudged him with her elbow.

“Ron,” she whispered out of the corner of her mouth. “Did you like my letter?”

She continued taking notes while watching him out of the corner of her eye. His quill had stopped on the paper and his eyes were slightly out of focus. It was almost as though he was reviewing the letter in his mind and he bit his lip.

“It was true, every word of it—I haven’t been able to get the way you looked out of my head.”

She leaned in further towards him and saw him swallow several times, hard. There was a quiver in his hand when he moved his quill again and she could seem him trying desperately to focus on Professor Snape.

“Ron?”

“Hermione, pay attention to Snape,” he hissed furiously and looked at her, “you’re going to get us both detention.”

Hermione almost laughed out loud at his response. Their roles had suddenly become reversed and she couldn’t help but find it amusing.

“Isn’t that my line?”

“What do you want, Hermione?”

“I want to know if you liked my letter…”

“If I tell you, will you be quiet and let me concentrate?”

She shook her head yes and watched as he adjusted himself under the table. She was unable to suppress her pleasure at the power she had over him. He was on the edge—aroused and annoyed—she could read it in his eyes, in the way he held himself, and it was a heady feeling.

“The letter was bloody brilliant.”

She saw his jaw tense as he spoke and was struck once again by how masculine…how virile he was…he was just…Ron.

She waited a few moments until he started taking notes again and reached under the table to squeeze his hand.

“Ron?”

She saw him roll his eyes and continue to take notes with his free hand. She slid his hand into her lap and ran her thumb across the back of his hand. She felt the trembling of his fingers when she slid their hands to the hem of her skirt and over the skin of her inner thigh. Merlin, she couldn’t believe she was doing this—in Potions!—and she shivered at the thought of being caught. This was a side of her she had never explored, but she was finding out that she liked it very much. She inched his hand upwards and to her pleasure she saw him shift uncomfortably in his seat, and his ragged breathing echoed in her ears as she pressed his hand to her center.

“Hermione, you’re not wearing knickers,” he whispered, “Merlin, that is sexy.”

Her hands were guiding his through her curls and she bit back a moan as his fingertip slid through her folds.

“Fuck, you’re wet…” he was practically wheezing and she trembled as he explored her.

She shifted lower in her seat and spread her knees to allow him access. His touch was driving her mad and she could feel herself already hovering on the edge. She bit her lip and almost dropped her quill when he thrust two fingers inside her and teased her clit with his thumb. She wanted to rock against his fingers but knew she couldn’t let on what he was doing to her. She glanced around the room and realized that no one had noticed what was happening—not even Harry. She wanted to scream as he pressed his thumb against her hard and then shuddered as white-hot heat unfurled in her stomach. He groaned as her muscles tightened around his fingers and kept on until she stilled his hand—and removed it from under her skirt.

The bell rang and she gathered her things quickly—she was out the door before Ron could stop her. She moved quickly through the crowd of students and laughed silently, knowing her actions had turned him on as much as they had pleasured her.

~~

Hermione waited just inside the small room, hidden behind the tapestry in the hallway leading to the Defense Against the Dark Art classroom. Ron hadn’t shown up for lunch, and she watched Harry wander by, looking rather lost. She almost felt bad for him, but she quickly forced her mind back to her purpose. She opened the door a bit further when she saw a flash of red hair coming up the stairs and before Ron could pass by she grabbed the front of his robes and pulled him inside.

“You didn’t come to lunch, ” she said softly as she pushed him back against the wall. “Chicken?”

“Wasn’t hungry,” he said softly. “At least not for food.”

She laughed when his stomach grumbled and slid her hand around the back of his neck to pull his head towards hers. His arms came around her waist and yanked her against him as he took her lips in a desperate kiss. His tongue darted out and slid across the seam of her lips and she opened her mouth to let him taste her. She couldn’t believe she had gone all day with out kissing him, and she could feel the tightly coiled desire inside her threatening to break free. She brushed her tongue against his as he continued to kiss her as though he intended to devour her. His hands slid along her curves and he growled deep in his throat when she undid the clasp on his cloak. She undid the buttons on his oxford and parted his shirt with a muffled sigh against his lips. She could feel his heart racing under her palms, and she pulled her mouth from his to latch onto the smooth skin of his neck. She trailed kisses along his chest before taking his nipple between her teeth and then laving it with her tongue. His hands came under her skirt and around her bum pulling her more firmly against him. She wanted him…wanted to give in and beg him to take her here… hard against the wall. She fought to focus on her objective—on the wager they had made. With superhuman effort she reached back and grabbed his wrist and forced his hands to his sides as she dropped to her knees. She trailed her tongue across his stomach before nuzzling him through the fabric of his trousers.

She kissed her way back up his chest and claimed his lips again as she stood erect. She didn’t release his hands even when she heard him moan. He lifted his lips from hers and peered at her in the dim light. The look in his eyes feral and she shivered under his gaze.

“I want you,” he said softly.

She stood on her toes and fought an inner battle to be strong. She pressed her lips to his ear and took his earlobe between her teeth.

“Ron…” she whispered as she trailed her lips back down his jaw before kissing him softly again. “It’s good to want.”

She pulled away and took a deep breath before making her way to the door. She heard his growl of frustration and shut the door behind her.

She walked to Defense Against the Dark Arts and couldn’t help but wonder how much more he could take of the teasing—and just how far she would be willing to go.

~~

The rest of the day pretty much flew by for Hermione, and before she knew it she was late for dinner. She strolled in to the Great Hall just ahead of Ron and was surprised when he squeezed in directly across from Harry. She sat down next to Harry and smirked at Ron across the table.

“Are you two fighting?” Harry asked, his eyes darting back and forth between them.

“Not exactly,” Ron muttered under his breath. “No, we aren’t fighting.” He repeated, in a louder voice.

They both began scooping food on to their plates and Harry brought up a new Quidditch drill for practice. Quidditch soon had Ron distracted enough that Hermione could begin her attack. She slid her shoe off and ran her foot just under the edge of his trousers before sliding it up and down the back of his calf. She was gratified when he stuttered and shot her a rather nasty look from across the table. She merely pasted a sweet smile on her face and pretended to be engrossed in eating her supper. She trailed her foot from under his trouser leg and laid it directly on his lap. She felt his cock harden under her toes and immediately began stroking him firmly. His eyes closed briefly and his hand shook as he lifted another bite of shepherd’s pie to his mouth. She ran her toes around the head of his erection and firmly massaged her way downward.

“Well, Harry, I’m sure that as your Quidditch captain, Ron will rise to the occasion,” Hermione said, pressing her foot more firmly against him.

Ron’s fork fell from his fingers and clattered against the plate. Harry glanced between them and a sudden look of understanding and sympathy crossed his face.

“Hermione,” Harry whispered into her ear and elbowed her sharply. “Whatever you’re doing to him, stop!”

Hermione could feel the blush rising on her cheeks and forced herself to remain calm. He couldn’t really know for certain, and she changed the topic.

“Have you bothered to start revising for NEWTS, Harry?”

She removed her foot from Ron’s lap and stood up quite suddenly.

“That reminds me I have to get some revising out of the way before tomorrow.”

“Hermione, what could you possibly have left to revise?” Harry asked.

“Transfiguration essay.”

“Transfiguration essay? When did McGonagall assign us that?”

Hermione was amused at the anxious look Harry gave Ron and she couldn’t resist.

“You know the one on changing animals into water goblets?”

Hermione stood up and nodded at the two boys, smirking a bit at the look of panic on their faces. She had just assured herself of several hours in which they wouldn’t come looking for her. She did have transfiguration homework—just not the kind she’d want Harry involved in.

She gave Ron a pointed look and said; “I’ll see you both in the common room later.”

She made it all the way to the door before looking back. Harry was looking at Ron with a confused look on his face and Ron was shoveling food into his mouth like he was starved.

She headed the opposite direction of the library, thinking it was best that she let him eat in peace—he was going to need his strength.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione glanced around the Transfiguration classroom with a satisfied smile on her face. The wards she had placed around the room shimmered momentarily before fading, as they fell into place. Ron was the only person who could break through the barriers she had placed around the door, but it would be a one hundred point day for Gryffindor in Potions before she would ever reveal that to him. All that was left now was to wait for Ron and hope that Pig had gotten her letter to him. She had decided against meeting him in the common room…it was so much more fun to make him come to her.

It was strange…in every other aspect of her life she was so disciplined. She controlled her emotions and her reactions—constantly restraining her baser needs. The only time she gave up control was with Ron—only he could drive her mad one moment and drive her to ecstasy the next. Tonight was her chance to set the scene, and she was fully prepared to turn the tables on him…to make him lose control. Everything from the full-length mirror to her attire had been carefully selected, and the anticipation of Ron’s reaction to her preparations was almost more that Hermione could stand.

She heard the bells chime—indicating that it was finally curfew, and she held her breath. Each ring caused a small knot of desire to form in her belly and the images from the day sent shivers down her spine. Ron in the shower stroking his cock with her name falling from his lips, the heat of his hand as he touched her in Potions, and the feral desire in his eyes when she nuzzled him through his trousers before Defense Against the Dark Arts. She hadn’t realized until today that she could be so wanton…so wicked…and she certainly had never imaged she would enjoy teasing him as much as she did.

She caught the glimmer of the wards being broken, and her stomach clenched again as Ron came through the door of the classroom. His eyes widened when they met hers and she heard a whimper escape his lips. His eyes raked their way up and down her body—causing darts of heat to swell each place they lingered. She braced herself against the table behind her and thrust her chest forward, smiling as he swallowed audibly.

“Where…” He squeaked out before clearing his throat and trying again. “Where did you get that?”

“Diagon Alley, when you and Harry went into the Quidditch supply store.”

His eyes were burning into her body and he started across the room. She held up her hand to stop him—if he touched her now…if he initiated their contact she would be lost, and that just wouldn’t do.

“Ron, do you trust me?”

“’Course I trust you,” he said and smiled. “I trust you with my life.”

“I know you trust me with your life. But do you trust me with your body?”

She watched his eyes close, and his fingers shook as he raised them to run through his hair. When his eyes opened again they held a look she had never seen before. Lust, pure and overpowering, warring with love, and it sent a hot flame of need directly to her center. He nodded his head slightly and she couldn't help but grin.

“Strip and do it slowly…I want to savor it.” She barked and was pleased to see a shudder run through him.

Ron complied with her wishes immediately. His hands sliding to the clasps on his robes and working them free one by one—then he stroked the fabric away and Hermione had to stifle a gasp. He was wearing only boxers, socks and shoes underneath his robes. He was already hard…and she could swear she saw his cock twitch as he slid his hand down his chest. Her eyes locked in on his fingers as they trailed down the plane of his stomach and across the lean muscles there. He kicked off his shoes before straightening up and running a finger along the waistband of his boxers. He let his hand slip over his erection and she had to stifle a groan. His hands then crept back up to the elastic and he slowly inched his boxers down his hips and stepped out of them.

Hermione let her eyes trail to the flesh he had just revealed to her, and bit her lip in concentration. His legs were muscular—strong from years of playing Quidditch, his hands with large with long fingers that constantly drove her to heights of pleasure she hadn’t dreamed were possible, and his lips…she’d give up magic to taste his lips every day for the rest of her life.

“Now turn around and take off your socks.”

“Hermione, the floor is stone…I’ll freeze.”

He crossed his arms over his chest and stood there stubbornly. She could read the determination in his eyes and rolled hers in response.

“Honestly, Ron, I transfigured and charmed the floor! Now do what I told you!”

Her tone must have gotten through to him, as he turned around slowly. She traced the lines of muscles down his shoulders and across his back with her eyes. They slid lower to the curve of his arse, and she shuddered noticeably when he bent over and pulled his socks off. She bit her lip again to suppress a moan, and for the first time since he had arrived, she moved.

She approached him slowly and she saw the muscles tense in his back. He could feel her coming and she smiled in satisfaction. She could feel the anticipation rolling off of him in waves and a new sensation flowed over her—the desire to possess him. Completely. To mold him to her will, and for one night, shatter the chain that he kept so securely fastened on his control. She was so close to him now that she could feel the heat of his body and smell the musky scent of his aftershave. She breathed deeply savoring the aroma that was his and his alone and then she reached forward and trailed a delicate finger down the middle of his back. He shivered in response and she heard the soft moan he tried so hard to stifle.

“Turn around and watch in the mirror.”

She couldn’t help but notice his eyes widening at the sight of their bodies in the mirror. Her black corset stood out starkly against his pale skin, and she smiled as he gulped for air. She trailed her fingers across his shoulders, and felt the tremor in his body.

“Hold your arms out,” she whispered, pressing a kiss against his shoulder before nudging his legs apart with hers. “La seta asservisce,” she muttered and felt Ron stiffen as silk ties rose from the floor and wrapped around his ankles and from the ceiling two more fell binding his arms outwards.

“Hermione?”

“Tonight, Ron,” she whispered standing on her toes and running her tongue around the shell of his ear. “I’m in charge.”

“You’ll be begging me before the night is through. That’s a promise.”

Hermione acted purely on instinct. The intent and desire to please him flowed over her, and as much as she wanted to hear him beg, she also wanted to drive him mad with pleasure. Her hands slid back over his shoulders and then trailed down his sides. Her lips followed the curve of his spine and she trailed her tongue down the indentation in his back. She felt his knees give way as she ran her hands along the curve of his arse. She laid a light smack there and relished the groan that escaped him.

“You liked that, didn’t you?” She said as she stood back up and circled around to press herself against his chest.

“Yes…”

His words were a mere whisper and she took advantage of his parted lips. She nibbled as his bottom lips, not fully kissing him. She sucked on the supple skin there for a moment before sliding her tongue into his mouth. She savored his taste—peppermint and chocolate combined in one heady flavor.

She rubbed against his body, letting him feel the silk against his skin. He pushed his hips toward her, bending his knees to feel more of her, and she pulled back slightly.

“Ready to beg so soon, Ron?”

She trailed kisses along his jaw, down the curve of his neck, and then suckled at skin at the base. She gloried in her power over him and it made her bold, gave her the strength to seduce him with her words.

“I’m wet…” she muttered against his skin. “I’ve wanted you all day…”

Her lips closed around his nipple and she laved it to a hard point. She felt his growl before it even escaped his lips, and smiled. Her hands trailed over the smooth muscles in his back before settling on the firm curve of his arse. She pulled him against her and rejoiced in the feeling of him throbbing against her stomach.

“Do you want my mouth on you?”

He moaned in response as she dropped to her knees. She planted kisses along his stomache, nipping the tender skin there, and she saw his knees buckle. Her fingers circled his cock and she stroked him from base to tip.

“You’re going to have to tell me…tell me you want me to suck you…”

She darted her tongue out and circled his head and he cried out in frustration. She saw him strain against his bonds. She grabbed his hand and entwined their fingers. She looked up and saw his eyes. The heat in them was overwhelming and the blind need filled her with a frantic desire to have him inside her.

Finally he opened his mouth and growled, “Suck me…Merlin… put your mouth on me…”

She gave in immediately, the need to taste him was overpowering, and she moaned as she took him inside. His fingers tightened around hers as she moved her mouth up and down his length. She used her tongue to travel the length of his shaft, and she savored the way his hips thrust in time so perfectly with her motions. He was so close and the temptation to let him come right there was almost more than she could take.

He was moaning her name in a soft litany and it reverberated through her body. The sounds he made sent white hot desire directly to her center and she was so close to releasing him. But, there was a wager on right now and there were few things in life that Hermione Granger loved more than a challenge. He hadn't exactly begged her yet. There was still work to be done. Almost groaning, she forced herself to stop and then backed away to lounge seductively against the table.

He cried out in dismay and frustration, yet she merely smiled at him. Her hands trailed across the front of her corset and she undid the three snaps, allowing her breasts to spill free.

His eyes widened as she trailed her fingers around the tips of her nipples and she shivered as they hardened beneath her fingertips. His eyes, almost black with desire, were hypnotizing her, and lost in their depths, she trailed her fingers down across her stomach.

“Do you remember the other night…the way you woke me up?” She allowed her fingers to brush over the thin fabric covering her center. The knowledge that Ron was watching her completely entranced had her pressing her fingers harder against her mound. He licked his lips and when he spoke the sound of his voice made her cry out softly.

“Merlin, yes I remember…”

She pulled the snaps apart and allowed her fingers to part her folds. What was left of the rationale side of her couldn’t believe she was being this bold…this daring…but it seemed to suit her. She marveled at her reaction to her own seduction and fought to keep her plan from backfiring. But, she was finding it almost impossible to control her body’s response to his eyes or the low moans that spilled from his lips.

“I was dreaming about you…dreaming about your hands and your mouth on me…”

“Fuck, Hermione!”

She sat down on the table and then leaned back, spreading herself fully along its length. She lifted her knee and let it fall to the side, opening herself so that he could see exactly what she was doing. Her fingers danced across her clit and she heard him groan as she slipped one inside her.

“Sometimes at night…when we can’t be together…I touch myself and imagine it’s you.” She moaned his name softly as she brushed her thumb over her clit. “The pleasure of your mouth and your hands…sometimes I cry out your name so loudly I’m surprised I don’t wake up the entire castle.”

She heard him moan something that sounded like a prayer, and it spurred her on. Her hips moved in time with her fingers while her other hand plucked her nipples into hard points.

Hermione lifted her head and met Ron’s eyes. The desire inside her flared and she watched in disbelief as he snapped the silk bonds confining him. He crossed the floor and dropped to his knees in front of her. She screamed his name as he pushed her hands aside and lowered his mouth to her folds.

His tongue darted across her clit and he sucked the hard nub until she was left gasping from the pleasure. She lifted her legs over his shoulder and threaded her fingers through his hair.

“More… please…”

He slid two fingers inside her and matched their motion with the lapping of his tongue. Hermione was loosing herself in the pleasure. Somehow, the intensity of Ron’s reaction hadn’t surprised her, and she let herself revel in the sensations he was creating. She could feel the heat building in the pit of her stomach, and knew it wouldn’t take much to push her over the edge into oblivion.

“Hermione…please… I need to be inside…” Ron panted as he lifted his head to look at her. “Please let me…Merlin you’re so wet…”

And then it happens. The last sane part of Hermione's mind finally broke free, and while still in the process of nodding her acquiescence, Ron yanked her to her feet, spinning around so they are both facing the mirror. Off balance by the sudden movement, her hands land with a loud smack on the table and their eyes meet in the mirror.

“Are you begging, Ron?”

He nipped the back of her neck and slides his tongue around the shell of her ear, before nibbling at the sensitive skin there.

“You win…” his voice is harsh against her ear and she shivered in anticipation. Then with a primal grunt of satisfaction, Ron thrust hard inside her and she couldn’t stop the moan that escaped her lips.

His expression is one of pure bliss as his grip on her hip tightens as he sets a frantic rhythm that she struggles to keep up with. Hermione, caught on the edges of a tidal wave of bliss, she has to see and forces her eyes open. Totally entranced by the image of them, flames of heat well inside her, forcing her to take deep breathes for some shred of control. She pushed her hips back against, needing more…more of him, harder and faster inside her. The sounds of sex fill the room, and woven in between the moans are voices, husky and deep, too connected to tell apart.

“You’re mine…only mine….”

She moans in agreement and she wants his mouth on hers, wants to feel his tongue stroking against hers in time with his thrusts inside her. She moans as she catches his lips with hers. Their tongues begin to duel for control and if possible, Ron begins to increase the pace. Their tastes mingle, and then suddenly she wants to see him and wrenches her mouth from his. She’s overpowered by the need to see his eyes as he fucks her.

“Look at us, Ron watch us,” she can’t help but moan when his eyes meet hers.

“Fuck me, Merlin, Fuck me, Ron!”

Ron's tightens his grip on her him and she knows it will leave a bruise. She can’t bring herself to care at the moment. She glories in his response to her and she tightens her grip on the table when he growls her name.

“So tight…fuck you’re sexy,” he growls, “I could spend my whole life inside you and never get tired.”

His hand is pale against her skin as he traces her hipbone slowly around to her centre. Hermione's whole body begins to shake as his fingers slide over her clit, perfectly in time with his thrusting.

“So good…so good…”

His words fall like a prayer from his lips and his voice is what ultimately sends her over the edge.

“Ron!”

Hermione’s voice echo’s through the room, and he is right there, hard against her. The heat flows over both of them, as they ride out the wave of desire.

Hermione dimly hears Rom call out her name as he comes. Their eyes remain locked on the reflection in the mirror as they shudder against one another. Collapsing in a heap onto the table, still joined, breathing ragged and heavy as the aftershocks of satisfaction ricochet through their bodies.

“I love you,” his words a whisper against her skin and she shivers at the contact.

“I love you, too.”

Finally, they separate and begin the process of dressing, made difficult by the constant kissing. She tries in vain to keep the "Kneazle who ate the Canary" look off her face, Hermione smiles up at Ron, laughing as he wraps her tightly in his arms.

“I guess the book was right, remind me never to make a wager with you again.”

“I don’t know, Ron. I think two out of three might be fun.”

Laughing and muttering about dying an early death from exhaustion, she lets him lead her to the Common Room. She can’t bear to part from him, not tonight. She feels like she’s found a new part of herself and she keeps him there till dawn talking.

The next night, however, was an entirely different story. Harry was quite surprised when he arrived back from his detention with Snape to find Ron knitting hats for the house elves.

He raised his eyebrow and shook his head. Sitting serenely in her high-back chair, immersed in chapter seven of Chudley’s Charms for Churlish Children, Hermione tried not to grin too broadly, as she quite distinctly overheard a bemused Harry Potter, mutter the phrase, "you are so whipped", as he headed up the stairs to bed.


End file.
